A Tail of Two Slayers
by Hufflepuff and Slytherin Bff's
Summary: Two girls, Kira and Roxie, are dragon slayers and best friends. They, and their Exceeds, are part of one of the most widely recognized wizard guilds, Fairy Tail! What kind of adventures will they go on with their guildmates and friends? OC's x Various, and follows the general plot of the anime, although it'll start before that.
1. OC Background

**ABOUT THE CHARACTERS:**

Name: Kira Elizabeth Carter.

Magic: Water Dragon Slayer

Companion(s): Lexi (purple Exceed), Roxie Stone (best friend), Pebbles (Roxie's Exceed)

Look: Gray Hair, deep blue eyes, usually wears black shorts, a dark blue tank top, and black boots.

Crushes: Gray, Natsu, Lyon, Sting, Loke, Toby, Midnight...

Hobbies: Reading, drawing, training, being sassy, eating food, being weird, and playing with animals

About: Kira is a lovely young girl, she is nice to many people, controls water and anything water related, she was adopted as a young child by Kaida the water dragon. One day Kaida disappeared and Kira felt all alone. She met Lexi and cared for her like Kaida had some to Kira. One day after wandering around the streets of a new town Kira and Lexi met Roxie Lexi was the one to greet her (which is shocking since she is super shy) but after that Roxie became one of Kira and Lexi's dearest friends. Kira is often seen reading aloud to Lexi as she stares at the pages in awe. If pissed she will harm many. She cares for her friends more than anything in the world and would gladly sacrifice her life in order to protect them. Kira loves her candies and would probably bite your hand off if you tried to take it from her, she's bitten a few people before. After getting into fights, if Kira gets wounded, she has a tendency to stare at her wounds and think she looks like a bad ass. Also when around Roxie, she will reach over and lick her then yell 'Mine.' Lexi always giggles and laughs at that. Lexi also loves Kira and loves it when Kira scratches behind her ears.

* * *

Name: Roxanne "Roxie" Opal Stone

Magic: Rock Dragon Slayer

Companion(s): Pebbles (orange Exceed (with brown spots; she also has white paws, a white tummy, and white at the end of her tail (yes, I'm being this specific))) Kira Carter (best friend), Lexi (Kira's Exceed)

Look: Shoulder-length, wavy black hair, gray eyes, usually wears black jeans, a black t-shirt, black boots, and varying silver or gold jewelry (necklaces, bracelets, etc.)

Crushes: Gajeel, Bickslow, Rogue, Laxus, Freed, Cobra, Bacchus...

Hobbies: Singing, writing, sleeping, fighting (because she's super sassy and gets worked up easily), throwing rocks at people (a habit picked up from her dragon)

About: Roxie can seem cold, but she isn't. She cares a lot about her friends, even though she may not show it, and would do anything for them. However, she has a serious temper, like her adopted father Bimsstein (pumice in German because I (Victoria) am cool like that), and often gets into fights for little to no reason, or throws rocks at people who make her angry. Like most dragon slayers, she was raised by her dragon, and then he disappeared. A little while later, she found her Exceed, Pebbles. Because Pebbles can be very absent-minded and innocent, so Roxie felt the need to protect her. After wandering together for a while, the pair met Kira and Lexi, and became quick friends. She can be really hardworking, and will be focused 100% on something, however, she can also be _very_ lazy. And don't wake her up, because that's basically saying you want her to beat you up/kill you. She secretly likes to cuddle and is sweet at heart, always sleeping with Pebbles in her arms, singing her soft lullabies. The only people allowed to hear her sing or see her writing are Pebbles, Kira, and Lexi. Otherwise, Roxie gets flustered and embarrassed, and she's so uncomfortable, she'll just run off without even fighting off whoever heard or saw.

 **Welcome to A Tail of Two Slayers! Before we get started, we thought we'd let you know a little bit about our OC's, since it isn't a Kelly and Victoria adventure for once (big shocker, we know, everything we try to write is usually), although we may add more crushes/love interests because the beautiful men are endless... ANYWAY we hope you guys enjoy it, though, because Fairy Tail is obviously awesome. The first chapter will be up eventually, and we're sorry about the delay for our other stories. We've been busy with school and work, and had a bit of writer's block.**


	2. The Girls

The two young girls approached the guild hall, cats in their arms. The girls looked very different, but still managed to look almost like sisters. The doors were only a few steps away, but they could already hear the raucous noise from inside. The kinder and more social of the two kept going, but the other stayed back, a scowl on her face.

"What is it Roxie?" the first girl asked, tucking a few strands of gray hair behind her ear. Her purple cat looked on in curiosity.

"I'm not sure about this, Kira," Roxie answered, cuddling her cat closer. The orange cat giggled as Roxie's nose brushed over a brown spot.

Kira smiled gently. "Why not? We've been searching for this place for days! We might as well see what it's like."

Roxie didn't respond, but took a hesitant step forward. Kira held out her hand, and the other girl took it. The gray-haired girl tugged Roxie forward until they were both directly in front of the door. Their cats then leaned forward, knocking for them. The noise didn't stop, and Roxie grumbled incoherently to herself before setting down her spotted friend, and pounding on the door. The longer she felt ignored, the harder she knocked. Until she broke a hole in the door, that is. She froze, and Kira gasped.

"Roxie!" she shrieked, caught between worry for her friend, and worry that they'll get in big trouble.

But the door opened then, revealing a tiny old man, no bigger than the girls. They hadn't noticed how silent the building had gotten until they saw everyone staring in their direction. Roxie instinctively scowled, but Kira smiled brightly to hide her discomfort. "Hi," she blurted out.

The old man observed them for a second before letting out a chuckle. "Hello girls! What can I help you with today?"

"We wanted to join Fairy Tail," Kira answered. "I'm Kira Carter, and this is Lexi." She held up her purple cat as Roxie picked up her own. "And this is Roxie Stone and her kitty Pebbles. We're wizards. Well, Roxie and me. Not Lexi or Pebbles, although they can talk and fly."

The guild seemed to perk up at this news. The old man beamed. "I'm Makarov, master of the Fairy Tail guild, it's nice to meet you!" He held out his hand, and the girls and their cats each took a turn to shake it.

There were grunts and complaints as a young boy with messy pink hair charged forward. "Your cats are like my friend Happy! I'm Natsu, what kind of magic do you guys use?!" he said loudly, earning a thwap on the head from Master Makarov's staff.

"Now, Natsu, be patient. We'll get them guild marks, and then they can show us their stuff."

Kira giggled and nodded as Natsu pouted. Makarov ushered the quartet into the building, and led them over to the bar. Roxie let out a hmph, but followed along. Makarov was handed a stamp by an older guild member, one that had the mark of Fairy Tail on it. Lexi got a dark blue mark on her back, and Pebbles got her mark there too, in white. It overlapped some of her spots. "Why our backs?" Lexi asked softly.

"The mark is big, so it's just easiest," Makarov answered gently, patting her purple-furred head. He turned to the girls next. "Where do you two want your guild marks?"

"Ooh, can I have mine on the back of my neck?" Kira asked eagerly, moving her hair out of the way.

Makarov nodded and chuckled, pressing the stamp to her pale skin. A bright red mark was left there, and Makarov moved to Roxie. She pulled the neck of her t-shirt down a little bit, pointing to the exposed skin on the left side of her collarbone. The old man smiled, stamping one last time and leaving a black guild mark there. Then, he sat the stamp down and turned to the guild. "Everyone, please welcome Kira and Lexi, and Roxie and Pebbles!" he called out.

Cheers ensued, and Kira blushed a little, giggling as Roxie let out a small smile and Lexi and Pebbles waved at everyone. However, the happiness and excitement was interrupted as the pink-haired boy Natsu interrupted yet again. He pointed at the girls. "I challenge both of you to a match!" he declared boldly.

"Right now?" Kira asked in shock.

He nodded in agreement, and then noticed that Roxie had begun scowling at him. "You first."

Kira giggled as Roxie rolled her eyes. "No."

Natsu grinned. "What? Are you chicken?"

Roxie clenched her fists. "Bastard!" she snapped, shocking everyone but Kira, Lexi, and Pebbles. "Rock dragon's roar!"

Suddenly, Natsu was flying backwards through the air. Kira ran quickly over, shouting "Water dragon's fist!" However, she didn't use it as an offensive move for once. The fist of water caught the boy, more or less, and he landed gently with a soft thump.

Everyone was now gawking. "Dragon slayers?!" Natsu asked. The girls had thought he'd probably be a little mad, and so did some of the guild, but in fact, his eyes lit up. "You guys are dragon slayers?!"

Kira nodded. "Yup! I'm a water dragon slayer and Roxie is a rock dragon slayer!"

Natsu smiled brightly as a little blue cat floated over with white wings. "Thats awesome! I'm a fire dragon slayer! Oh, this is my buddy Happy!"

Roxie huffed and looked away, picking up Pebbles and holding her in her arms. Kira could see her friend's annoyance, and giggled. Lexi's wings popped out, and she floated over to Natsu and Happy. "Hi Happy, I'm Lexi!" The blue cat smiled and Lexi got a new friend. Happy glanced over to see Pebbles waving vigorously from Roxie's arms.

"I think we're going to like it here," Kira said to Roxie, a giant smile on her face.

Roxie just shrugged her shoulders but you could see a small smile grace her lips once more.

* * *

 **Many Years Later:**

"Roxie come on! I can't wait to get back to Fairy Tail and just relax!" Kira said exasperated. Her best friend wasn't walking as fast as she wished she would. She wanted to get home already!

"I'm coming already!" Roxie snapped, walking a tiny bit faster than before.

"Mission was a success and we got food money!" Kira sang, practically skipping. Lexi giggled, floating after her.

Roxie rolled her gray eyes at her best friend.

"Kira I'm hungry!" Lexi whined holding her belly while doing so.

"Me too! Can we stop and get some food on the way back?"

"Me three!" Pebbles piped up from her place in Roxie's arms.

"No, we can eat when we get back to the guild."

Kira pouted, but she listened to her younger friend anyway. Kira was now nineteen while Roxie was eighteen. "Shut up stomach," she grumbled as her stomach started growling at her again.

Roxie smirked picking up a rock off the side of the road and tossed it at Kira as she strolled past. "Here try this."

Kira frowned glaring at the back of Roxie's head. "I'm not eating a rock again! Last time I did that I broke my tooth!"

Roxie laughed and had one of her very beautiful, but very rare, smiles on her face. "Then stop complaining and hurry up. We should make it back in a couple hours. We could get there earlier if we took a train like I suggested."

Kira groaned. "You and I both know we'll get all sick and I'd rather walk than ride those horrible things."

Roxie just shrugged. "Whatever you say. You know that Natsu will ride trains, even though he hates them. Gray will ride trains. Loke will-"

"Sh-shut up!" Kira snapped, blushing and waving her hands frantically. Obviously, none of those boys were around, but Kira didn't want Roxie talking about them.

Roxie smirked triumphantly, and Kira glared. "What would you do if you had to go somewhere with Laxus and his cronies? Hmm? Would you puke your guts out in front of them?" Kira hated Laxus, but she knew Roxie didn't.

Roxie gaped at Kira. "Bickslow and Freed are not cronies!" she snapped, avoiding the question completely.

"Why are you guys arguing about this?" Lexi asked with a sigh.

Kira and Roxie glanced at the purple cat, who wore an exasperated expression on her face. Pebbles giggled. "Because, they're in _looooove_!" she said as she leapt into the air and to fly beside Lexi.

"Hey!" the dragon slayers complained.

Lexi and Pebbles shared a little laugh, but continued on. Kira's stomach growled again, and Roxie sighed. "Water?" the rock dragon slayer asked.

Kira nodded vigorously. "Yes! Gimme that!" she insisted, grabbing at the canteen as Roxie held it out.

Roxie held her hands up in defense as Kira guzzled almost every last drop of water. She sighed once she was finished. "Ah...much better. Is there any more?"

"Nope, that's the last of it."

"Ugh!" Kira had to remember to bring extra water with her next time. Roxie was lucky she didn't have to worry about running out of food, she could just pick it up off the side of the road.

Three hours later, the girls returned to Fairy Tail and all you could see were people fighting all around. But then again, this was the usual that the girls had grown accustomed to.

Kira smiled happily, throwing her arms up in the air "It's good to be home."

Roxie had her eyes trained on the blonde girl staring at everyone fighting confused slightly. She wasn't fond of strangers, but this girl looked confused and uncomfortable enough for it to not bother the rock dragon slayer, as bad as that may sound.

Kira, oblivious to the girl walked over to the bar and gave Mira a smile. She liked the white haired girl, since she had always been very nice to Kira and Roxie, along with Lexi and Pebbles.

"Hey Kira!"

Kira turned towards the voice, and then turned bright red at the sight of Gray in his underwear. "PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON!" she shrieked. She might like the guy but she couldn't handle that stripping.

Roxie had followed Kira to the bar, snatching a drink that someone had abandoned. "'Sup Gray?" she called over. She'd been weirded out a bit at first, but she'd grown accustomed to it. She really didn't care anymore.

"Nothing-oomph!" Gray responded as he was tackled into the brawl.

The girls sighed, and Roxie facepalmed. "How long ago did this start?" she questioned uneasily. These fights could last hours.

Mira was beginning to walk over and approach the confused blonde girl. "Um, maybe a few minutes ago. When Natsu got home. It hasn't been too long."

Kira giggled. "So Natsu started the fight?"

Mira nodded with an amused smile. Roxie rolled her eyes, taking a drink. "This is so dumb."

Suddenly, a chair went flying through the air, and Kira and Roxie narrowly avoided getting hit. Lexi and Pebbles yelped, hiding behind the bar. Roxie and Kira immediately went into rage mode, since both of them and their cat friends had been threatened. Kira leapt into the brawl immediately, but Roxie just dumped out her bag, which had been half full of rocks. She started chucking them, surprising people and giving Kira a chance to throw in a punch here and there. When the rocks were gone, Roxie just charged right in, socking someone right in the face. She didn't even pay attention to who it was. It was a Fairy Tail bar brawl. You didn't watch where you were swinging.

"ENOUGH!" a voice bellowed, making everyone freeze.

The room was still except for a piece of fabric flying threw the air. It landed at Roxie's feet, and she snickered, picking it up and turning to her right, where Kira conveniently happened to be. "Hey, did you want Gray's undies?"

Kira flushed red, swatting at her. "Shush, Gramps is about to talk." She turned away, but you could see her eyes dart around. Since she didn't see Gray, she took the boxers from Roxie. "Yes..."

After the master shrunk down to his usual self, Roxie glanced over to see the freaked out blonde girl. "Nice to meet you," he said to her.

Kira, now noticing the girl, gave a small smile. Then she glanced back at the master. "You've done it again, fools! Look at all these papers I received from the council!" Gramps flipped up to the banister on the second floor. "First...Gray."

Kira blushed furiously hiding behind her hair as she threw his boxers up into the air. Miraculously, he caught them, and he slipped into them just as quickly as he had gotten them off, looking a little confused as he looked around. "Huh?"

"Good job on sweeping out the smuggling organization, but you walked around naked in town and ran away after stealing underwear that was drying."

Gray looked even more confused "But wouldn't it be worse if I were naked?"

Elfman stared at Gray. "Don't get naked in the first place."

Kira nodded with a sigh, and Roxie snorted.

"ELFMAN! You had a mission to escort a VIP, but assaulted him during the Mission!"

Elfman looked away "He said 'men are all about education' so..."

Gramps shook his head with a sigh. "Cana Alberona. Drinking fifteen big barrels of alcohol and charging it to the council. Loki flirting with Council member elder Reiji's granddaughter. A certain talent agency charged us for damage compensation too."

Most of the guild was looking pretty ashamed as Gramps turned to the two dragon slaying best friends. "Kira and Roxie! You two sending fifteen men to the hospital?!"

Kira flushed and crossed her arms over her chest as Roxie balled her fists and growled a little. "Those men were getting too handsy with Kira!" Roxie defended.

"And when they hit Roxie for sticking up for me, I had to step in," Kira huffed, growling at the ground.

Gramps's head dropped as he spoke about Natsu. "And Natsu,you destroyed the Devon thief family, but also destroyed seven other houses that belonged to townspeople. Levelling a historical clock tower in Tully village. Burning down a church in Freesia. Damaging parts of Lupinus Castle. Nazunia Ravine Observatory collapsed and thus stopped it's operations. Destroying half of Hargeon's Port."

Natsu looked more annoyed than anything from his spot on the ground.

"Alzack, Levy, Reedus, Warren, Bisca. Guys...the council members are mad at me all the time...but..." He lifted his head and raised the papers in his hand, setting them on fire with a little magic. "Forget about the council members."

After ignited papers were tossed into the air, Natsu leaped up from his spot, munching on the small ball of flame. Kira giggled, since she thought it was cute, and Roxie elbowed her. Kira stopped, and blushed a little, making Roxie snicker.

"Listen up, the power to overcome reasoning is born from reasoning. Magic is not a miracle. When the 'spirit' flows within us and the 'spirit' flow in nature connects, they form an embodiment for the first time. You will need a strong mentality and a lot of concentration for that. I mean pouring all of your soul into whatever you do is the magic. If you keep worrying about the watchful eyes of the higher ups, your magic won't improve. Don't fear the fools of the council. DO WHATEVER YOU THINK IS RIGHT!"

The whole room erupted in cheers.

Gramps sure knew how to do a speech, especially since he was able to shout over the loud voices contained in the guild hall. "THAT'S THE WAY OF THE FAIRY TAIL MAGES!" he concluded.

Then everyone was back to being happy and having fun and it truly was wonderful being a member at Fairy Tail!

The girls smiled brightly before grabbing a table and ordering their food from Mira. Kira waved at Natsu very energetically. "Kira! Roxie!" Natsu he yelled, running over to the girls while Happy floated over to Lexi and Pebbles.

"You guys want fish?"

Lexi and Pebbles nodded energetically. "Yes! They wouldn't let us eat the entire way!" Lexi whined

"Yeah, Roxie was mean and wouldn't let us eat. She tried to feed us rocks again!"

Roxie snorted. "I only offered them to Kira. I remember the last time you ate a rock," she grumbled, poking Pebbles gently in the tummy.

Kira smiled and ate some of her soup. It didn't cost much, but with Kira eating it all the time, it usually cost her about 500 jewel per meal. Roxie had a more rock-based diet and didn't eat as much as Kira or Natsu. She ate more like anyone else here at Fairy Tail, maybe less, if she even ate there. It was just as easy for her to walk outside, grab some rocks, brush them off, and then eat them.

"How was your mission?" Natsu asked, stuffing his face full of his fire-chicken.

"All went well. We were able to get the mob boss to leave the town," Kira answered with an awkward smile.

Roxie huffed annoyed.

"Wha hppend" is what it sounded like with all the food in his mouth. After years of being with the boy, Kira and Roxie have been able to understand all modes of Natsu.

"Well, when we were relaxing after our mission, some guys were getting a little too touchy..." Roxie growled glaring at the table.

"Oh yeah! fifteen people in the hospital!" Natsu laughed loudly, although it was obvious that he wasn't happy about his friends being mistreated.

Kira nodded with a pout. "Roxie won the contest. Right before we started fighting we made a bet. We were trying to see who would get more guys unconscious. She won. I got seven and she got eight."

He laughed. "Don't worry! You'll get her next time!"

Kira felt her heart flutter in her chest. This was one of the reasons why Kira liked Natsu, he was always making her feel better or trying to make her smile.

"So you were called Salamander in other towns, Natsu!?" a voice called out.

"True, your magic would fit the description well," another agreed.

Happy was listening in on the conversation. "If Natsu is the Salamander, I want to be the Catmander!"

Pebbles stared confused "What's up with the mander thing?" she asked, clueless. She didn't get why it would be funny, or why Lexi was giggling lightly.

Lexi hushed her with a frantic swat of her paws. Lexi had a small crush on Happy, only because he made her laugh a lot.

"You want it here?" Mira's voice asked cheerfully.

"Yes!" the excited voice of the new girl echoed through the room.

Mira grinned, pressing the familiar stamp onto the back of the girl's hand. "There! Now you're a part of Fairy Tail."

The blonde girl looked so happy. Roxie and Kira shared a look, smiling a tiny bit as they remembered when they joined Fairy Tail with Lexi and Pebbles. "Hey Natsu, who's she?" Kira asked, pointing over.

Natsu stared at said blonde girl as he ate, a puzzled look on his face. "Luigi."

That was a boy name. Kira and Roxie started thinking, since he probably knew part of it. Lucy. That seemed more likely than Luigi.

"Natsu! Look! She gave me the mark of Fairy Tail!" Lucy said proudly, holding up her hand.

"Good for you Luigi."

Oh...Maybe Natsu didn't know her real name. "IT'S LUCY!" the girl snapped irritably. Short temper.

Kira gave her a smile, since the girl reminded her a little of a louder Roxie. "Welcome to Fairy Tail! I'm Kira and this is my best friend Roxie." Kira said, holding her hand out, more than happy to have a new friend here at Fairy Tail.

"What about me?"

Lucy jumped seeing the purple and orange cats sitting next to Happy. "I could never forget you! This is Lexi and Pebbles our cute little kitties," Kira explained, pointing to each cat so that Lucy could tell them apart.

"Hopefully they don't act like that damn cat," Lucy said under her breath, shooting a look at Happy. Then she smiled at the two female dragon slayers. "Did you just come from a mission?"

Kira nodded, but sighed as Roxie grunted, looking away. Lucy felt herself stiffen nervously. "D-Did I do something t-to upset her?"

Kira shook her head a small smile on her lips. "Oh no, Roxie just doesn't like a lot of people. It'll take some time to get used to her, and for her to get used to you. If it wasn't for Lexi, I wouldn't have had the chance to be friends with her!" Kira said as she scratched behind Lexi's ear affectionately.

"Oh..."

Roxie growled, annoyed at the busty blonde girl standing in front of them. She thought this Lucy girl seemed a little irritating. Sure, Natsu and some of the others could be as well, but she'd kind of grown up with them.

The trio of girls and the two cats didn't even notice as Natsu and Happy got up to go check the job request board. "Here you go Kira," Mira's sweet voice said as she approached, holding out a piece of candy to Kira.

Kira squealed and tackled Mirajane into a bone crushing hug happily. "Thanks!"

Lucy didn't understand why Kira was acting this way. It wasn't anything that special, it was just a bit of candy.

"Hahaha it's good to have you four back again," Mira giggled, smiling at the two dragon slayer girls, Lexi, and Pebbles.

Kira let go of the girl and attacked her candy. Roxie smirked a little as Mira handed her some rock candy before walking away.

"Is my daddy back yet?"

All three girls and the two cats turned around to see little Romeo, the son of a mage named Macao. Macao had taken a job on Mount Hakobe to defeat some Vulcans. It shouldn't have been that hard of a mission, even alone. "You're annoying Romeo. If you are the son of a mage, trust your father, be a good boy, and wait for him at home."

"But he said he'd come back in three days...but it's been a week since!"

Kira felt her heart ache. Romeo was on the verge of tears. She could see the dam about to break. She and Roxie had known him since he was a baby, so even Roxie was upset to see the little boy so sad. "Macao's job is at Mt. Hakobe, isn't it?" Gramps asked calmly.

"IT'S NOT THAT FAR EITHER! PLEASE LOOK FOR HIM! I'M WORRIED ABOUT HIM!" Romeo begged desperately.

"No way! Your dad is a mage! We have no mage here who can't take care of himself! Go home and drink your milk or something!" Master was being very strict but Roxie could see that he himself was worried over Macao. Although he was totally going about things the wrong way, even to her.

"IDIOT!" Romeo screamed, punching Master in the face before running out crying.

Kira sniffled a little bit herself, and Roxie reached over and held her hand, and Pebbles and Lexi sat their paws on top of the girls' hands. As Lucy noticed the sisterly bond between the other girls, they were shocked when they heard a crash. Kira and Roxie turned immediately, and Lexi and Pebbles had fluffed up a bit in surprise. Kira gasped. "Natsu?!" she squeaked as Roxie yelled "Natsu!"

Natsu had nearly punched a hole in the request board, and was walking away with Happy hurrying after him, a dark expression on his face. "Hey, Natsu! Don't break the request board!" Nab called after the pink-haired dragon slayer. Then he sighed, turning to where Master was sitting on the bar. "Master...Natsu's gonna do something bad..." he warned.

"He...I bet he's gonna go help Macao. Stupid kid...if he does that, he'll only hurt Macao's pride." Master sighed, and then puffed on a little pipe. "No one can decide what he should do. Just leave him alone."

Roxie and Kira shared a look, and then glanced at Lexi and Pebbles. Lucy was still looking after Natsu, and Kira felt a slight jealous twinge in her chest. "Wh-what happened to him all of a sudden?" the blonde asked.

"Natsu's father disappeared too, so he probably understands how Romeo must be feeling," Kira pointed out. She gave Lucy a sad little smile, before glancing at Roxie with a look that said 'Can I?' Roxie sighed but nodded, and Kira looked back to Lucy. "His foster father, like ours, was a dragon, and disappeared seven years ago."

Lucy's eyes went buggy. "You guys were raised by dragons?!" she shrieked.

Roxie flinched at her screechy voice. "Yeah. Natsu's dad Igneel, my dad Bimsstein, and Kira's mom Kaida were all dragons."

"How could I possibly believe that?!"

Roxie scowled, but Kira smiled kindly. "We were found by our dragons when we were little. Our dragons taught us all kinds of things, including magic. But one day they just...disappeared," she explained.

Roxie's expression grew hard as she thought about her father, and Kira's eyes grew a bit watery. Lucy felt a little bad. "I see..."

Mira walked up again, a small smile on her face. "We are...mages of Fairy Tail are all carrying something," she said seriously. "Wounds, pain, suffering..."

Kira and Roxie looked to Mira knowingly, but Lucy seemed surprised. "Eh?"

"Nothing." Mira's smile grew a little bit. "I'm sure Natsu can handle this on his own, but why don't you guys go with him, just to make sure he'll be okay?" Mira suggested.

Kira perked up. "Yeah, of course Mira!"

Roxie heaved a sigh. "Yeah, whatever. We were due for helping him out this week anyway."

Mira opened her mouth to say thank you, but was called away quickly. "Maybe the four of us could hang out at my house later!" she called over her shoulder.

Lucy looked thrilled, and Kira giggled as Roxie scowled in annoyance.

* * *

Natsu, Kira, Roxie, Lucy, Happy, Pebbles, and Lexi were all in a carriage on their way to Mount Hakobe. Lucy was gushing about how excited she was about Mira's invitation. But Natsu, Kira, and Roxie were all suffering from the motion sickness. Kira and Roxie were laying on the floor trying to ignore the sickness. Three cats were on the two girls but they didn't seem to mind. "And so I'll visit Mira's house next time!" Lucy said all happily.

"Don't steal underwear and stuff, okay?" Happy called out.

"WHY WOULD I DO THAT?!"

Kira let out a groan rolling onto her side, clutching her stomach while Lexi pet her hair. "Why are you here anyway Lucy?" both Happy and Natsu asked. Natsu's voice was more weak than Happy's.

"What? Does it bother you that we came?" Lucy spoke speaking for all three girls.

"Of course, a lot...aye."

Kira groaned.

"Happy, you know Roxie and Kira were going to come along anyway," Pebbles spoke softly, both paws holding onto one of Roxie's hands.

"Well why is Lucy here?" he questioned.

"Because it's a chance. I wanted to do something that'd help Fairy Tail," Lucy beamed. "But then, transportation really doesn't go will with you three, does it."

Roxie growled, half in anger and half in discomfort, glaring daggers at Lucy. "What was your first clue?" she snapped irritably.

"I pity you..." Lucy whispered, more toward herself hoping it was quiet enough...wrong.

"Huh?" Roxie's eyes were filled with fiery rage, and even though she felt sick, she was trying to get up. Pebbles kept a hold on her hand to calm her down.

"I need to find a place to live once I find Macao." she said changing the subject.

"You could live with Natsu and me."

Kira sat up resting her head on Natsu's leg. Lucy, ignoring Kira's movements, threatened Happy. "If you're seriously saying that, I'll pull out your whiskers, little kitty."

Lexi jumped into Kira's arms scared, and the cart stopped. Roxie sat up instantly feeling one hundred percent better like Natsu and Kira. "It stopped!" Natsu yelled, sitting up immediately.

"I...I'm sorry we can't go any further than this with the carriage," the driver apologized.

The doors opened and a strong cold breeze that could almost knock you over. You had to shout in order to hear the other speaking. "Whats going on? Even though it's up in the mountains, it's summer time! It's weird to have a snow storm like this!"

Roxie and Kira rolled their eyes annoyed, hopping out of the cart with ease. Roxie pulled out a jacket from Kira's bag and shoved it over her head, and then a smaller one for Pebbles.

"IT'S COLD!" Lucy screamed, clutching her body for warmth.

"That's because you're wearing so little," Natsu stated like it was obvious.

It was actually. Kira knew that they would be up on the mountain, and grabbed two sweaters, one for Roxie and one for Lucy in case she had this problem. Kira didn't need a jacket and was fine with the sweater. She was a water slayer and she tended to enjoy the cold. "THE SAME GOES FOR YOU!" Lucy yelled at Natsu.

"Natsu doesn't need to have all the warm clothes. His element is fire and he's usually always warm," Kira explained pulling out the second jacket. "Here."

Lucy didn't hesitate and threw it on. She was still shivering. "C-can I borrow that blanket?" Lucy begged.

Natsu let her have it, and she wrapped it around herself. But apparently that still wasn't enough, since she pulled out her keys. "O-O-Open the door of the clock. Horologium!"

Roxie and Kira were shocked to see a giant clock appear, not as surprised as Natsu and Happy, but still surprised. "Whoa! It's a clock!" Natsu and Happy yelled.

Roxie rolled her eyes at Lucy as she got inside and stayed huddled on the floor of it. Lucy was acting like a princess, and getting on her nerves. "'I'll stay in here' she says." the clock was speaking for her.

"Come on," Kira said, starting to walk off with Natsu and everyone else.

"What did she come here for?" Natsu and Roxie grumbled to themselves, making Kira giggle at the comment.

"'Speaking of that, what job did Macao come here for?' she says," Horologium stated, beginning to wobble through the snow.

Natsu paused, looking back at her with Kira, Lexi and Pebbles. Roxie just rubbed a hand over her face in exasperation. "You came here without knowing that?" Natsu asked.

"I swear someone said it loud enough for you to hear," Roxie growled, but a sudden gust of wind masked her voice.

"To subdue a monster called a 'Vulcan.'"

Lucy looked shocked, and glanced at Kira, as if she thought/was hoping that Natsu was kidding. Kira just smiled and nodded in agreement. Lucy immediately paled as they kept going. "'I want to go home,' she says."

"'Yes, go ahead,' says I," Natsu agreed.

"PLEASE!" Roxie snapped loudly, making Pebbles, Lexi, Kira glance up in worry, since she had started avalanches and rockslides before.

"Aye!" Happy finished.

Lucy just pouted at them, sitting comfortably in the confines of Horologium. Natsu cupped a hand around his mouth. "Macao! Are you here?! Were you done in by the Vulcan?!" he called out.

There was the sound of the wind, and the rustling of snow, and then a shape leapt down from a higher cliff. Natsu narrowly dodged it. "It's a Vulcan!" Happy cried out.

Natsu, Kira, and Roxie all went on the offensive while Lucy hid in her clock friend, and Lexi and Pebbles swooped out of the way with Happy, although they stayed close enough if they needed to help. The Vulcan paused, looking between the three girls. "Ooh, human women~!" the monkey-creature said happily.

Since Roxie was closest, she dodged out of the way of the Vulcan's grabbing hands, and Pebbles swooped in and lifted her so that it could get her. Kira tried to get in a hit, and was almost grabbed, but Natsu got her back before it could.

"Thanks Natsu," she said, blushing a little as Lexi swooped down to make sure she was okay.

Natsu grinned back. "Sure thing." Then he noticed her reddened cheeks. "Are you cold? Maybe you should've worn a jacket."

Kira nearly facepalmed, and Roxie snickered. The water slayer then shut her up with a glare. However, Natsu and the girls were too slow to stop the Vulcan from getting Lucy.

"'Save me!' she says."

Natsu and the girls sighed. "I guess we've gotta go after her," Kira said.

Roxie looked at her hopefully. "Or we could just leave her...?"

Natsu and Kira shared a look, but sighed and shook their heads. Roxie groaned. "Ugh, fine, I guess we will. Let's just go."

Pebbles dropped Roxie to the ground gently, the group of six went off to get Lucy back so they could find Macao.

 **So this is our first official chapter! I hope you all enjoyed reading it and you should expect updates soon. Kelly has two exams next week but after that she should be good to write and Victoria doesn't have a lot of time to write that much anymore but she will still continue to write whenever she can! Look out for our Sherlock fanfiction coming up. We aren't sure when it'll come up but just keep an eye out and just tell us what you think. Later everyone! We love you!**


	3. The Salamander, The Monkey, And The Bull

How could Lucy end up getting kidnapped? She wanted to help out and find Macao! But what she did was sit in her clock friend and hide from the cold. Kira had almost lost hope for the girl. "Alright so where do you think she went?"

Natsu shrugged, but still showed that he cared more than the girls. "I think I smell her. Follow me!" Natsu called out as he and Happy shot off up the hill, ready to fight.

Kira and Roxie let out a sigh of annoyance, and then up the hill they ran. "An opening!" Natsu yelled.

Sure enough, there was a opening to a cave. It had the monkey and Lucy. Her clock spirit was gone though. "WHUOOOOH! I FINALLY CAUGHT UP WITH YOU!" Natsu exclaimed angrily.

"NATSU!" Lucy yelled, scared for her life.

"Oh, no Roxie or Kira, just Natsu," Kira muttered to herself.

"Sounds like someone's jealous," Roxie smirked, giggling at her friend.

Kira rolled her eyes, blushing slightly before glancing back ahead as Natsu yelled at the Vulcan. "WHERE IS MACAO?!" Natsu slipped fell on his back sliding into the wall, grunting and complaining.

"Can't he appear in a normal manner?" Lucy asked, annoyed.

"No, not really," Kira said, sliding next to the blonde haired girl.

"Natsu is Natsu, always has been, always will be," Roxie grumbled as she tried to stay balanced on the ground.

"Hey! Monkey!" The girls' attention was now on Natsu. He was upside down, glaring at the Vulcan distastefully. "Where is Macao!?"

The Vulcan glared at Natsu. "Uho?"

"You understand what I'm saying right? I'm talking about Macao! A human man!"

"A man?" the Vulcan asked confused, just copying the words Natsu had said

"That's right!" Natsu was pointing at the Vulcan. "WHERE DID YOU HIDE HIM?!"

Kira smacked her head. "NATSU!" He looked at Kira confused "Hush up! I really doubt he took Macau."

He glared at Kira. "What do you mean!?"

She gave him a blank stare "I can't sense any other humans on this mountain. If he..."

He growled. "No! I refuse to believe that he is gone! Where did you hide him, monkey?!" Natsu growled out.

The Vulcan looked like it had gotten an idea. "Come, come," he said motioning Natsu closer to him.

"OOH! He understood me!"

The girls gave him a somewhat confused stare. The Vulcan could understand Natsu, since Vulcans were actually quite smart...sometimes. The Vulcan pointed outside, and unfortunately Natsu fell for it. "Where?!" Natsu was then pushed out the opening of the cave with force.

"NATSU!" Lucy yelled worriedly.

"Me no like man. Me like women!"

"No! He...he's not dead is he?! He's a great mage and all...I'm sure he's fine..." Lucy was muttering worriedly.

"Me no likes man. Me no likes man! Woman. Woman. Uhohohohoho." The vulcan was singing and dancing around triumphantly.

"Woman?! Woman?! You perverted monkey. What are you going to do if Natsu got hurt?!"

Kira huffed, arms crossed over her chest. Roxie sighed, pulling out a few rocks from her coat pockets. "Ready to fight this monkey bastard?" Kira asked, annoyed.

"Yup."

In an instant, water appeared and started to swirl around Kira's body, ice was floating in the air from the entrance, and the floor even started to melt. Roxie just held her fistful of rocks, her other hand starting to turn to stone up to the elbow. She dug her feet into the ground, since the floor had melted a little, her heels bracing themselves in the stone under the ice.

Lucy grabbed one of her keys, yelling out "Open...Gate of the Golden Bull...TAURUS!"

"MOOOOOOOOO"

Out of seemingly nowhere came an extremely tall, heavily muscular minotaur-man, but he also looks like a cow what with all the spots. Taurus's body was mostly bare, since he was just wearing a pair of dark swim briefs (thankfully covering his groin) held up by a red studded belt. He was also wearing dark boots and his weapon of choice was an axe.

"A bull?" the Vulcan asked, confused. He didn't seem happy seeing Taurus.

"Taurus, the most powerful stellar spirit in my contract, will be your opponent! You perverted monkey!"

"Lucy! You have nice boobs as always. Moo-re amazing than ever."

Lucy smacked her head annoyed "Oh yeah...he's a pervert as well."

Kira lifted her hand and whistled loudly "Hey! Knock it off with the flirting! We've got a battle over here!" Kira snapped.

Lucy sighed heavily, and she and Taurus both glanced over at the dragon slayer girls. "Moo are they?!" Taurus asked excitedly, clasping his hands together. The look he always had when he looked at Lucy was in his eyes as he gazed at the other girls.

"Kira and Roxie..." Lucy grumbled. "Just...stop flirting okay? We have work to do!"

"If you didn't want the guy to flirt with you, you should have worn more clothes," Kira pointed out.

Lucy glared "YOU'RE ONE TO TALK! YOU'RE WALKING AROUND IN A TANK TOP AND SHORTS TOO!"

Kira smirked, and Roxie huffed. "That's because Kira sleeps out in the water all the time! She likes the cold."

Lucy's eyes were wide as she stared at Kira. "Enough, you two. Are we fighting or not? I'll do it myself if you don't," Roxie complained, annoyed at the other girls for the moment.

"Yeah, sorry..." Lucy apologized, making Roxie smirk triumphantly.

"Honestly, I think Lucy doesn't need moo-re clothes!" Taurus said in a happy, sing-song voice.

Kira rolled her eyes, and Roxie scoffed in irritation. Lucy face-palmed again, and the Vulcan looked angry. "Uho! Don't take my woman!"

Taurus finally looked serious, and the change in personality was almost shocking to the dragon slayers. "That's a moo-st unforgiveable remark!"

"That's right Taurus! GET HIM!" Lucy yelled.

"You should say 'my boobs' instead of 'my woman.'"

All three girls groaned in irritation, and Roxie and Kira noticed a weird look on Lucy's face, as if she were worried. They remembered how she had already summoned Horologium for as long as she could. "How long do you think she'll last?" Roxie muttered, tossing a small rock up in the air casually.

Kira tapped her chin as she thought. "Twenty minutes, give or take?"

Roxie snorted. "More like take. As in, take fifteen minutes, because I don't think she'll last five..."

"Are you talking about me?!" Lucy asked, looking suspicious.

"NOPE, NOT AT ALL!" Roxie yelled back sarcastically, making Lucy frown at her and Kira giggle.

Lucy let out a huff. "Taurus!"

Taurus immediately charged forward at the command, yelling "I'm moo-re than ready!" as he swung his axe back.

The Vulcan roared, preparing itself for the fight as Kira started rushing forward past the Vulcan. Roxie was about to distract the large monkey-creature with a fistful of rock, when they heard noise (other than the wind) at the entrance to the cave.

"Hooow daaare yooou push me off the cliff...? Iiit waaas clooose..." a familiar voice said.

Lucy and Kira's expressions brightened, although Kira slid past the Vulcan and Taurus, almost hitting the wall. "Natsu!" they called out simultaneously. "You're safe!" Lucy said as Kira called "You're okay!"

"Hrmm?" Natsu asked, finally focusing on the scene in front of him. He immediately went for Taurus, yelling "WHAT?! THERE ARE MORE MONSTERS NOW?!"

Lucy shrieked as Natsu's foot hit the minotaur spirit's face. "Kyaah!"

Roxie chucked a smaller rock at Natsu's head. "Yowch!" Natsu yelped, turning to glare at her.

Roxie turned in mock innocence as Taurus declared that he wasn't able to fight, and Lucy started scolding Natsu. Kira managed to get up, heading back to try to take down the Vulcan.

"How did you survive?!" Lucy asked, as though there was time for small talk in the middle of a fight.

"All thanks to Happy! Right?" Natsu grinned.

"You're welcome!" Happy called down from above.

"Oh yeah, I forgot Happy had wings..." Lucy muttered, making the other girls roll their eyes. That wasn't something you could easily forget, but apparently Lucy did.

"Aye. It's an ability type magic!"

Lucy made a weird face, and she and Natsu were completely caught up in their conversations as the Vulcan snatched up Kira. She had slipped on a patch of ice, and landed right in the Vulcan's grasp. At the sight of her friend's distress, Roxie had leapt up, trying to pry the fingers away. Even Pebbles and Lexi left their hiding spots to help. As Natsu talked about how everyone in Fairy Tail 'nakama,' the Vulcan let out a triumphant chuckle, although Natsu seemed to not notice.

"He's coming!" Lucy called out as the Vulcan raised his free fist.

Natsu continued with his spiel (that the other dragon slayers and cats had tuned out to), and kicked the Vulcan in the stomach with a fiery fist as Roxie freed Kira, and the girls leapt out of the way so they wouldn't be hit, the cats flying out of reach too.

"I'm taking Macao home!" Natsu declared with that blow.

"Tell me where Macao is or I'll burn you black like charcoal," Natsu demanded.

The Vulcan started chucking snowballs at everyone, although the melted on Natsu. "That won't work on fire!" he laughed.

Roxie, however, was hit right in the boob, making her growl. Kira laughed, until she was hit in the face. Natsu laughed at both of them, but he blanched when they glared murderously. Lucy had begun to know better than to laugh, although that was mostly just in regards to Roxie. Still angry about being hit in the face, Kira grabbed a rock from Roxie, throwing it hard.

She hit the Vulcan in the head, but when the Vulcan turned to scowl at her, it noticed Taurus's axe. "Uho," it said thoughtfully as it picked up the weapon.

Natsu looked shocked. "That looks painful..."

"Taurus's axe!" Lucy shouted.

All three dragon slayers had to duck as the large monkey swung the axe in a circle. Natsu started trying to get in hits, but it was a lot of dodging. Kira and Roxie tried to get in on it too, but the Vulcan was shockingly quick, and avoided every single blow they tried to land. One time, Roxie was hit by the axe, but her arm was made of stone at that point, so it didn't do a lot of damage. Eventually, the Vulcan swung again, this time at Natsu, and he caught the blade in his hands.

"Taurus! Wake up and go back! That way the axe will disappear too!" Lucy insisted in a panic as she tried to shake her unconscious celestial spirit.

However, it wasn't necessary as Natsu melted the axe blade, molten metal dripping into his open mouth. Kira winced, since that would've burned her, and Roxie just shook her head as she ignored Lucy's obvious statement about it. Natsu then spit out the little metal bits at the Vulcan's face, and Roxie pitched in, throwing chunks of rock and broken ice. Since it was distracted, Kira took the liberty to melt some more of the floor, turning it to slushy water beneath the Vulcan and making it slip.

Natsu took that moment to swing his fist. "Here I come! Fire dragon's iron fist!" he shouted as his flaming knuckles hit the monkey's face, smashing it back into the wall.

Lucy and Happy cheered as Roxie and Kira stepped forward. Roxie sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as Kira nudged the Vulcan's face with her toe. "Weren't we gonna question it about Macao?" she asked, glancing at Natsu.

"He passed out completely..." Lucy mumbled as she stepped forward hesitantly.

"ACK! I FORGOT!" Natsu shouted.

Kira smiled warmly at him, and Roxie giggled, although Kira ignored her. "It's okay Natsu."

Natsu grinned back, and Roxie and Lucy noticed something strange about the Vulcan. "Hey, guys?" Roxie muttered.

Everyone glanced over to the monkey as it started to change appearance. Natsu gawked at the scene as the cats gathered around with the girls. "Wh-what's going on?!" Natsu exclaimed.

Roxie and Kira gasped as the Vulcan turned into a human man. "Wait that Vulcan was Macuo?!" Kira shrieked, rushing forward with Roxie.

"Eh?!" Lucy yelped in confusion. "The monkey became Macao!" Lucy screeched in Kira's ear. Roxie growled, rubbing her own ears in pain.

"Oh, so he was 'taken over' by the Vulcan!" Lexi cheered, hugging Happy. "You're so smart Happy!" she cried out, smiling brightly.

"Taken over?" Lucy's voice was now calm.

"It's a type of magic that lets takes over the body!" Pebbles said, smiling sweetly up at Lucy.

The heat coming off of Macao caused a hole to appear behind him and causing him to fall into the cold air. "Shit!" Roxie leaped out the hole and grabbed Macau while Pebbles caught Roxie. Pebbles wasn't strong enough to carry both Roxie and Macau.

"Natsu!" Kira called, rushing after her friends.

Natsu ran to help her, and they were both able to pull the two of them back inside the cave safely.

"Thank god you're okay," Kira sniffled, since she'd been so worried about Roxie.

Roxie brushed it off but embraced Kira. Kira didn't ever want to lose her friend. "Calm down we're okay," the darker-haired girl promised smiling.

The two girls went to check on Macao. "Looks like he fought hard before he was 'taken over,'" Roxie muttered, looking him over.

"The wound is serious," Lucy said softly, worry in her voice.

"Natsu, I need you cauterize the wound. It's too deep and he's loosing way too much blood," Kira stated solemnly. Natsu nodded to Kira. "Lexi, I need you and Happy to get get me a small bucket of snow. I'm going to use that for drinking water." Lexi and Happy flew off. "Hand me the first aid kit please, Lucy." Lucy handed it over and Kira got to work on healing the man. He was her friend and she wasn't going to let him die.

"This is all we can do, live with it Macau!" Natsu yelled while Roxie and Lucy held Macao down. "Don't die! Romeo is waiting for you!"

Eventually, Macau started to rouse himself awake from the pain. "Shit...what a shame... haha...I got... nineteen... of them..."

The look on Lucy's face was that of pure shock, but the others didn't seem surprised at all, just relieved.

"Ugh!" Macau cried out in pain for a moment. "I was taken over by the twentieth one...Gha!"

Roxie frowned holding his hand. "We understand, so don't speak anymore or your wound might open!" Natsu yelled.

"I'm angry at myself...damn it! How can I...face...Romeo?"

Kira growled at the man in front of her. "I said shut up! Want me to punch you?!" Natsu added, overpowering Kira's irritated noise.

Roxie slamed her fist into the ground beside him. "You can face him easily!"

Kira nodded in agreement. "You faced twenty Vulcans by yourself! So what if you couldn't defeat every last one of them? You defeated nineteen all by yourself, you idiot! Not everyone can do that!"

Macau stared at the group in front of him a smile on his lips.

* * *

After a long hard journey, they finally made it home, Natsu supporting Macao the whole time. They found Romeo looking to the ground, upset. When he looked up and saw the group, he smiled, but then he started to cry a little"Daddy, I'm sorry...I..."

"I made you worry. Sorry."

Macao and Romeo hugged, holding onto each other, Romeo sniffling back tears. "It's okay...I'm the son of a mage," Romeo said.

"When those brats tease you next time ask them if their old man can defeat nineteen monsters by himself! Okay?"

Kira wrapped her arms around Roxie's shoulders, a smile on her face. "Lets head home," she suggested, nodding to Lexi and and Pebbles on their shoulders as they walked away.

"What do you want to do when we get home?" Roxie asked, hands in her pockets. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to take a bath. It'll be nice to soak in the water again."

Roxie scoffed a smirk on her face.

"NATSU BRO! HAPPY! ROXIE SIS! KIRA SIS! LEXI! PEBBLES! THANKS!"

Kira spun around waving at Romeo happily. "And thanks to you, too, Lucy sis!"

Roxie and Kira saw how happy that made Lucy feel when Romeo said that, and they smiled at each other a little before continuing on their way home.

 **So that's it. We only got this much left. If the last part of it looks and sounds weird then you can blame me (Kelly) because I was rushing and Victoria the other author of the story hasn't been able to help that much. We'll work together to get the story up and away!**


	4. A Normal Day For Dragon Slayers

The day started like any other, Kira was the first to wake thanks to Lexi wanting food. Kira was the cook of the two dragon slayers. If Roxie was cooking, they'd be eating rocks. Kira got up out of bed and got to work on cooking some French toast. It was the part of the morning where Kira and Lexi got to spend time together. Roxie was still dozing in her room, and Kira knew better than to wake Roxie when she was asleep. She would only do it if it was a dire emergency.

Kira had found out the hard way never to wake up Roxie. When they first started living together before Fairy Tail, Kira had tried to wake up Roxie and ended up losing three teeth (which grew back, since luckily they were baby teeth) and had a dislocated shoulder. Roxie had spun her around and dislocated her shoulder before her face connected with the wall. Later on Kira found out the better way to wake up Roxie was with food. She would still be a grump for almost an hour, grumbling into her food.

"Can I help?" Lexi asked happily.

Kira watched as Lexi dipped the bread into the egg, soaking it up before placing it on the pan. "Lexi can you get the whipped cream and the syrup out?" Kira was making some hot chocolate while she was at it.

Meanwhile, Roxie's eyes slowly slid open at the smells entering her room. Her stomach growled loudly as she got out of bed with Pebbles in her arms for the food. Her eyes were droopy with sleep, and she looked irritated, but sat down at the table with Pebbles beside her anyway. Pebbles giggled as Roxie put her forehead on the table, half-falling back to sleep right there.

Kira sighed, slightly amused. "When did she get to bed last night, Pebbles?"

"Not until you'd been asleep for a while. She was thinking," Pebbles answered while patting Roxie on the head. Roxie swatted the tiny paws away gently, and Pebbles pouted.

"Thinking about what?" Lexi asked.

"Stuff," Roxie groaned. She always had a little bit of insomnia. Her brain tended to keep running, even when she was tired enough that she could barely keep her eyes open. Kira had suggested a doctor or something, but Roxie had every single time it was mentioned.

"Liiike?" Kira prompted, flipping a piece of French toast onto a plate.

"That annoying new girl. Something sits weird with me about her. Not like she's a bad person, but that she's hiding a few things."

Kira smiled gently at her friend, who still had her face smushed on the table. "A lot of people in Fairy Tail hide things. It's not anything new."

Roxie sighed. "Yeah whatever. Give me some food."

Lexi facepalmed and Pebbles giggled as Kira rolled her eyes and brought some French toast to her friends. "Lets give her a chance? She might be an idiot, but I think she does care."

Roxie scoffed, shoving her food in her mouth. "She's still annoying."

Lexi took a sip from the glass of juice she had gotten before speaking. "What's on the agenda for today?"

Kira stepped over to the To-Do List notepad on the counter. "Cleaning the house, grocery shopping, checking for jobs, mailing the rent to the landlord at the post office...and a few other things."

"You mean, going back to sleep, napping, eating lunch later, going outside to sleep, and coming back in for dinner before taking a shower and going back to sleep? That's probably Roxie's list," Pebbles giggled.

Roxie shot her cat a playful glare. "Haha, you're so funny. No."

Kira and Lexi giggled, knowing fully well that whenever the two of them had a day off and Kira had a list of chores to do Roxie would find a spot to nap anywhere and everywhere to avoid said chores.

The girls quickly ate breakfast and got started on the list of the day. Roxie plopped on the couch with a book as Kira started doing the dishes from dinner last night and breakfast this morning. Lexi would dry everything and Pebbles would help put them away.

Next, the faithful companions rested next to Roxie as she napped on the couch. Kira continued on with the chores, vacuuming the living room, the bedrooms, and the kitchen. The sound woke Roxie up and earned her annoyed glares, but Kira didn't care.

"Roxie get your half of the rent money!" Kira yelled while picking up everyone's laundry. She would do a load before going out for the day.

Roxie made some sort of grumbling noise, from being woken up before getting up. She went to her room, lifting her mattress from her bed, where she kept her cash. She then grabbed a handful of Jewels, bringing them to Kira. "Here," she grumbled. She had a difficult time handing over the money, since she was bad at saving it like Kira did.

"Thanks Roxie!" Kira said with a smile as she pocketed the money as she started the washer. Kira liked things clean, unlike Roxie who didn't care about the mess.

"I wonder what Natsu and Happy are up to today," Kira thought out loud, smiling to herself as she thought of the pink-haired Slayer. Though the two would get in fights every now and then, that didn't stop her from liking the guy. He was fire and she was water. Polar opposites but heck, she was crazy over the guy.

"She liiiiiiiikes him," Pebbles giggled at Roxie. She was pretending to whisper, but obviously Kira and Lexi could hear, even if they were across the room.

Roxie smirked. "Stop talking to Happy, you dork."

Kira was blushing as she stuffed the Jewels in an envelope, and Lexi was smiling. Kira was her best friend, and even if Natsu was crazy, if he made her happy, then that made Lexi happy.

"Okay, to the post office everyone!" Kira announced.

"Do I have to?" Roxie groaned.

"Yes," Kira and the cats chorused.

Roxie started whining as she followed them out, and down the dirt road to town. They lived out on the edge of the forest, about halfway between the edge of town and Natsu and Happy's house. It took a few minutes for them to get to town, and when they got there, they went straight for the post office. Kira ran inside quickly to mail the money, and then ran right back out, since Roxie had pretty much just kept going straight for the guild hall.

"Roxie, wait up!" Kira called.

Roxie smirked and shook her head, but she stopped anyway. Kira pouted as they continued on to the guild hall. When they walked in, it was still loud, but it always was. Natsu was missing from the usual rambunctiousness. The girls and their cats headed over to the bar where Mira was cleaning some glasses.

"Where are Natsu and Happy?" Roxie asked, since she figured a fight would've broken out by now.

"They went on a mission with Lucy," the oldest Strauss answered. Kira frowned to herself. She could tell that Lucy liked Natsu, she could see it in her brown eyes. She might hide it well enough for the others but Kira knew it.

Across the area Kira could see Gray talking with one of the girls. She blushed when he caught her eye. He smiled brightly waving at his friend before going back to his chat.

"Gray seems happy to see you."

Kira laughed nervously. "Yeah right, he probably just wants to train or something like that."

Roxie shrugged to herself. "I wouldn't be so sure," she mumbled so that Kira wouldn't hear. Lexi and Pebbles heard and giggled a little though.

The four of them glanced over at the job board and saw a huge crowd around it. It was way too crowded for them so they stayed in their seats and thanked Mira as she plopped some drinks in front of them before hurrying off to serve a table.

Out of nowhere, an arm wrapped around Kira's shoulder.

Gray sat in between the two girls already clad in his black boxers. "Hey guys."

"Clothes," the girls and their cats all said at the same time.

Gray let out a manly shriek before rushing over to get his clothes. He returned in less than two minutes. "Sorry about that," he muttered awkwardly. He cleared his throat, straightening up in his seat between Roxie and Kira. "So what are you guys here for?"

"A job. But it's crowded so we're gonna wait," Roxie answered.

"That's true. What else is on the agenda for today?"

"We have to go grocery shopping. Maybe we can drop by a little later on our way home to look for jobs," Kira mumbled, falling into thought.

Roxie glanced at the cats. "OR Lexi, Pebbles, and I can go grocery shopping, and you can hang out here with Gray and wait for the job board to get less crowded. And if you're still here when we're done, we'll stop back by."

Kira's face turned slightly pink. "You don't have to do that."

"I'm sure she just wants to get back to sleep instead of waiting here, isn't that right, Roxie?" Mira's voice piped up as she went back behind the bar.

Roxie shot Mira a thankful look before letting out an exaggerated sigh. "You caught me. Anyway, Lexi and Pebbles and I will take care of groceries. We'll see you later," Roxie said before she headed for the door quickly, the cats flying quickly after her.

Kira didn't even have time to protest, and Mira was giggling, since she knew of both girls' crushes. She'd have to help Roxie out next...

Gray was making a face as he watched Roxie flee. "That was weird."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Kira mumbled.

The two sat in a awkward silence of sorts. Kira didn't know what to talk about. She always had someone with her when she would talk to Gray.

"So how long have you been here?" she asked cracking her neck as she turned to face Gray again.

"Maybe a few hours, I just got back from a mission dealing with some bastard kidnapping children." Her eyes widened in shock, and Gray gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry I got them back home safely."

Kira smiled, wanting to hug him or kiss him or show some sort of affection. In the end, she just reached over and punched his shoulder lightly.

He wasn't expecting that. He jumped staring rather confused at the gray haired girl beside him. "Way to go dude, you rock."

He laughed shrugging off the weirdness of what just happened. "If you say so."

Kira laughed, though on the inside she was screaming at how much of an idiot she was being.

Aaaaand it became awkward again. "So would you want to um...?" She started, not sure how to ask to see him later.

"Want to train?"

Her heart fell in her chest. She knew he only wanted to train with her outside of the guild.

"Sure, sounds like fun..." The job board was slowly getting less crowded, she noticed. "How about after me and Roxie get back?"

He nodded. "That's fine."

Kira walked away muttering to herself, "Stupid, stupid, stupid." Scanning over the board she saw that many of the jobs had been taken. There wasn't much to choose from. Reaching out she grabbed a random job. Scanning over the details, Kira read that what the girls had to do was go get the money stolen from a bank and return it to said bank and they would get 70,000 jewel. Simple and easy. Maybe Kira could bust some idiots' heads open and get her anger out for being such an idiot...but she probably wouldn't. Nobody at Fairy Tail would be so cruel, even Laxus and his cronies.

Turning around she noticed Gray was close behind her, staring at the job over her shoulder. Kira let out a squeak of fear, clutching her heart. "Gray! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

He laughed showing off that near-perfect smile of his. He was back to being in his boxers just showing off his muscular chest. She had to shake her head to avoid staring at it. He was very attractive to her, although Roxie saw him only as her stripper friend.

"Sorry about that Kira. You guys going to go now then?"

She nodded smiling softly. "Yeah I guess. Would you mind watching the place for us? You can have any of the food Roxie might have gotten."

He shrugged. "Sure no problem, how long do you think you'll be gone?"

"Not long I hope maybe a day?"

He nodded. "I'll be by later then."

Kira smiled, her heart fluttering in her chest.

* * *

Meanwhile, Roxie, Lexi, and Pebbles were heading down the street. Lexi kept glancing back over her shoulder, a slightly guilty look on her face.

"Do you think she'll be okay? You know how she gets around the boys she likes," she mumbled.

Roxie snorted. "She'll be fine. I'm sure if she does anything _too_ uncomfortably awkward, Mira will fix it."

"You're probably next."

Roxie flinched at the purple cat's words. "Don't mention that...I already saw that look in her eye before I left. I don't want to be reminded of it."

"But maybe she can help you with Laxus, since Bickslow and Freed are out of town," Pebbles mentioned a little bit too loudly.

Immediately, Roxie's face turned red, and she shot a glare at her best-cat-friend. "Shh! Don't say stuff like that!" she scolded in a voice that was high due to her nervousness about people overhearing. The only people who knew about her crushes were Kira, the cats, and Mira, since Mira seemed to know about everyone's romantic troubles.

Pebbles giggled but put her paws over her mouth as she and Lexi continued to follow Roxie to the small market. Once inside, Roxie grabbed a basket, heading off for some of the shelves. Then she paused, patting her pockets. "I don't have the grocery list," she sighed.

Lexi cleared her throat with a small smile. "I've got it."

Roxie sighed in relief as Lexi handed her the piece of paper. She scanned over the list, and the cats helped her gather everything up. They'd been out of quite a bit of stuff, so she wasn't going to have much money left over. So much for what she had hoped would be spending money...

Roxie reluctantly paid for all of the stuff, and the cats helped her carry the bags back to the guild. On the way, she saw a familiar blonde, and nearly stumbled over her own feet. It was rare that she saw Laxus on his own, but there he was, headed in the same direction as the guild. The headphones he wore looked like new, although they were the same color and style as the ones he'd had since they were kids.

Roxie straightened up once she realized he hadn't noticed her at all yet, managing to compose herself and fight her nervous blush as she took the bags from the cats. It was a lot of stuff to carry, and it was heavy, but she knew she could carry it. Pebbles giggled, poking Roxie in the head as Lexi sighed and rolled her eyes. As Roxie was passing, Laxus glanced at her, raising an eyebrow since she had her armloads of bags, and the cats had nothing.

"Why do you have so many bags?" he asked after pulling down his headphones.

Roxie turned to glance back at him, expertly hiding the fact that her heart was pounding. "I just went grocery shopping. Kira and I were out of pretty much everything since we hadn't been shopping in a while." Her tone implied that it should be obvious, and she immediately regretted the attitude her words had been accompanied by. She knew that Laxus hated to be sassed, and he was one of the few people she wouldn't sass.

He raised an eyebrow at her, and the conversation pretty much ended there. Partly because neither of them said anything else, and partly because Roxie had been so nervous she speedwalked (more like ran) away too fast for them to say anything else.

She arrived back at the guild as Kira was walking away from the job board with Gray. Kira and Gray looked surprised that she was carrying everything on her own and walking so fast at the same time, but didn't have a chance to comment.

"This shit is heavy, come on, Kira. I want to get home so we can put it all away," Roxie said quickly.

Kira was confused but shrugged. "Um, okay, I guess. I grabbed us a job. Gray said he'll watch the house."

"That's wonderful, come on."

Roxie immediately turned and walked away, Pebbles giggling like a dork and Lexi looked exasperated at the rock dragon slayer's behavior. Kira turned to Gray quickly. "I don't know what's going on, but I've gotta go. I'll, um, I'll see you later?"

Gray chuckled, nodding. "Yeah, now go figure out what's wrong with her. She's acting weird."

Kira smiled, turning and rushing after Roxie. When she got outside, she saw Roxie practically running towards their home, and Laxus calmly walking up the sidewalk towards the guild, focused on the music playing in his ears. Kira shook her head, debating between feeling amused and annoyed at Roxie's behavior. She dashed off after Roxie, managing to catch up fairly quickly.

"So what's the job?" Roxie asks when Kira finally catches up.

"Stop some robbers and return the money they stole." Roxie nodded looking over the paper.

The two males had a few facial scars, abnormal noses, stupid hair that went in every direction possible. They looked like the stereotypical robbers you would think of. Roxie smirked. This would be easy in her opinion, since they had definitely dealt with worse.

"Lets get this stuff put up," Roxie said, walking inside and tossing some things where they didn't belong and being rather lazy.

Kira rolled her eyes, letting out a huff before fixing everything in ten minutes while Roxie and Pebbles lounged on the couch. Lexi was nice enough to help Kira with some things she couldn't reach.

"Can we go yet?" Roxie yelled from the other room.

"Give me one minute! I need to clean up!" she yelled, an annoyed look on her face as she folded the bags the groceries were in and place them into the cupboard where they could be used later if need be.

Lexi sat on the counter watching Kira work like she had before time and time again. Lexi wouldn't yell at Roxie about not helping out only because she knew what happened earlier and why she freaked out.

Finally finished, Kira walked out into the living room where a backpack was already waiting by the door. "Ready?"

Roxie hopped up, tossing some things they might need in the bag before the four went on their mission.

* * *

It didn't take long before Kira, Roxie, Lexi, and Pebbles found their culprits. They sat at a bar drinking merrily and chatting up the local women. The local women did not look impressed. It was clear they weren't attracted to these men, if the looks on their faces were proof enough.

"Dare you to flirt with one of them," Pebbles said to Roxie.

"Screw that."

"It might be easier if you did?" Kira suggested, a smirk on her lips.

"Real funny Kira, why don't you go up and do it?"

Lexi giggled. "Because it would be more fun if you did it!"

"I hate you all," Roxie grumbled, pissed but walking forward toward the culprits and sitting next to one. As she walked, she pasted a fake smile onto her face, swishing her hips the tiniest bit.

"Holy crap, she's actually doing it!" Pebbles gasped, shocked.

Kira and Lexi were impressed as Roxie picked up a conversation with the one male. The green haired male laughed at something she said before looking back at the three chatting next to a pillar.

"I wonder what they're talking about?" Lexi muttered sitting on Kira's shoulder while Pebbles sat on ledge.

"Beats me but it seems to be working."

"She could be contracting a way to kill us."

Thinking it over they all agreed thinking that's whats probably happening.

Then, the green haired crook bumped his blue haired friend, and the friend glanced back at where Kira and the cats were standing. He grinned, waving a tiny bit. Kira fought an uncomfortable frown, instead smiling a little awkwardly and waving back.

Roxie leaned back, shooting Kira a little wink before waving her over. It was Kira's turn to glare at Roxie as the cats started giggling. "We'll wait over here so we can watch this train wreck," Lexi smiled, floating off of Kira's shoulder and nudging her towards the bar.

Kira forced herself to move forward as she sat next to the blue haired man. "Kira this is Jiro, and the one next to you is Katsu," Roxie explained.

Kira nodded at the two males, the blue haired male was Katsu and the green haired one was Jiro. The exact two guys the girls were looking for. "Can I offer the pretty lady an ale perhaps?"

Looking up from wherever she was staring, Kira gave a small smile at Katsu. "That would be great actually."

Katsu smiled, scooting his stool closer to Kira's as he ordered a large ale. "So Roxie tells us that you like magic?" Katsu asked, sounding nervous.

"Oh, yes! I've always been a fan of magic," she said with a smile. "I can actually do a bit you know."

"Oh really? So can we. We're considered some of the best."

Kira forced a giggle to escape her lips. Roxie rolled her eyes, annoyed at this stupid conversation, even though it was sort of her fault. "Maybe you could show me how your magic is sometime."

Grabbing her ale Kira took a sip, or two, or three. Basically she drank it all at one go. Shaking her head, Kira felt her senses grow stronger. She didn't particularly like ale but any liquid helped.

"Whoa! How'd you do that?"

She giggled freely now "Just a trick I've always been able to do."

Katsu ordered another ale for the both of them and the two were talking about magic. Roxie couldn't pretend to be interested in these two anymore. She'd tried though. Looking over at her best friend, Roxie spoke up. "Kira you ready?"

Standing up Kira flashed a smile "Born ready."

The boys knew nothing of what was about to happen. Roxie pulled a rock out of her pack flipping it around in the air. A smirk on her red lips.

"What are you two ladies talking about?" Katsu asked confused.

Kira stopped the bartender lady. "Can I get a water real quick?" She nodded going off to give her other customers their beverages.

"Boys, as much fun as this has been...we need to turn you in," Kira said, smiling happily.

"For what? being too sexy?"

Roxie rolled her eyes at Jiro aggravated that he wouldn't take this seriously. But then again, they never did at first.

"For robbing that bank you bastard."

His expression went sour. _'Shit, why didn't I notice earlier? Roxie has the Fairy Tail guild mark. I wasn't paying attention before but I can see it now.'_ Jiro thought nervously. "So two chicks from Fairy Tail decide they can take us on? Please, why don't you two go home. You clearly aren't at our level."

Roxie's rage raised as she growled in anger. No one talks down to her. Chucking her rock as hard as she could she smiled gleefully seeing her rock hit it's target like usual. It was almost funny how accurate and strong she was, with or without magic.

Jiro's cry of pain shocked the entire bar. The small clatter of his teeth fell on the ground, blood spilled freely from his face.

"Serves you right for treating us like weaklings," Kira said letting out a 'hmph' sound and crossing her arms in the process.

Katsu let out a cry of shock after Jiro fell. "You bitch! I'll..." He didn't finish. Shooting her hand forward, he began gasping for air, clutching at his throat as a ball of water formed around his head.

"Don't you call my best friend a bitch, you pathetic bastard!" Kira snapped at him.

Roxie started to pelt the two with rocks as the waitress came back. She looked shocked and slightly frightened.

"Oh is that my water?" Kira asked excitedly.

The young woman nodded her head hesitantly.

"T-they were a-annoying y-yes but I-is this n-necessary?"

Kira smiled and nodded letting the water wrapped around Katsu's head drop. He gasped for air, his lungs burned as he coughed up as much water as he could.

Gulping down the delicious liquid Kira felt more powerful than before. "Aw Jiro! You didn't get to have any fun! CARE FOR A DIP?!"

"Kira, you've done plenty. I've got this," Roxie promised, cracking her knuckles before pulling her arm back.

"ROCK DRAGON'S FIST!" she cried as she punched the already-terrified Jiro.

He went flying through the bar, crashing through the opposite wall after barely missing some startled bystanders. Katsu was cowering in fear, glancing between the girls worriedly, and Jiro could just barely be heard groaning on the ground outside.

Kira facepalmed. "That was a bit _too_ much, Roxie."

Roxie just shrugged. "Oh well. We win." She practically skipped off to grab Jiro, who was now totally unconscious.

Kira shook her head as she grabbed Katsu.

* * *

"Ugh, no fair! They cut our reward almost in half!" Roxie complained loudly on the way home.

"You broke their bar!" Lexi shrieked. She had been one of the previously mentioned 'startled bystanders,' and had narrowly avoided getting hit.

"I didn't break the _bar_! The bar itself was intact. I broke their _wall_."

"Does that make much of a difference?" Pebbles asked.

Kira sighed. "Whatever, at least they still paid us after what _you_ did."

"You know you wanted to do it too. They were irritating."Kira shrugged knowing well enough that Roxie was right. They were annoying.

"Just wait 'til we tell Laxus what you did," Pebbles giggled.

Roxie froze. "You wouldn't dare..."

Pebbles shrugged. "Maybe I would, you don't know."

The rock dragon slayer's eyes flashed with anger. "You better not!"

The little flying cat just laughed harder, floating off ahead.

"Pebbles!"

Soon, Roxie was chasing Pebbles up the road, leaving Kira and Lexi in the dust. The water dragon slayer and her cat shared a look of exasperation.

"If it wasn't so widely known that we were all friends, I would pretend I didn't know them at all," Lexi sighed, though she was fighting a smile.

Kira snorted, a fond smile on her own face. "You have to admit, it wouldn't be nearly as much fun without them though."

"True."

After another look, Kira and Lexi took off after Roxie and Pebbles.


End file.
